valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Light Imperial Tank
The Imperial Light Tank was originally developed during the later stages of the First Europan War. Information Although they were outclassed in both firepower and armor by their Federation counterparts, the light tanks saw considerable use during EWII. Weighing only 24 tons and boasting a top speed of 45 kilometers per hour, the light tanks used their relative speed and agility to make up for their lack of armor. The success of the Light Imperial tank led to the development of the ''Medium Imperial Tank'' during EWII. Valkyria Chronicles 1 ''stats '''Enemy tanks' * Body hitpoints: 1400 - 1500 - 1600 - 1800 - 1850 * Tread hitpoints: 400 - 450 - 500 - 550 - 570 * Action points: 300 (all versions) * Body defence: 400 - 400 - 425 - 450 - 450 (armor-grade steel) * Tread defence: 100 (all versions, armor-grade steel) Main turret Armor piercing rounds: KrM10 Pg 2/4/5/7/8 (used with the main gun) * Aim: E (all versions) * Range: 1000 (all versions) * vs Pers: 150 - 182 - 202 - 222 - 242 * vs Armor: '''600 - 840 - 860 - 950 - 1000 * '''Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Mortar rounds: '''KrM10 GmS 2/4/5/7/8 (used with the main gun) * '''Aim: B (all versions) * Range: 250 (all versions) * vs Pers: 160 (all versions) * vs Armor: 200 - 240 - 260 - 300 - 320 * Area effect: yes (blast radius) * Maximum ammo: 1 * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Machine gun: '''Ur pMG 72/4/5/7/8 * '''Aim: D (all versions) * Range: 200 (all versions) * vs Pers: 15 - 17 - 19 - 21 - 22 * vs Armor: 46 - 50 - 51 - 51 - 51 * Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 7 * Field of interception: 90 degrees on the front. Player's tank (behind her blue flame) * Body hitpoints: 1000 * Tread hitpoints: 200 * Action points: 300 * Body defence: 400 (armor-grade steel) * Tread defence: 100 (armor-grade steel) Main turret Armor piercing rounds: KrM10 Pg 1 (used with the main gun) * Aim: E * Range: 1000 * vs Pers: 150 * vs Armor: '''600 * '''Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Mortar rounds: '''KrM10 GmS 1 (used with the main gun) * '''Aim: B * Range: 250 * vs Pers: 150 * vs Armor: 200 * Area effect: yes (blast radius) * Maximum ammo: 1 * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Machine gun: '''Ur pMG 71 * '''Aim: D * Range: 200 * vs Pers: 15 * vs Armor: 45 * Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 7 * Field of interception: 90 degrees on the front. Valkyria Chronicles 4 stats * Body hitpoints: '''1200 - 1400 - 1800 - 2000 - 2300 - 2700 * '''Action points: '''300 (all versions) * '''Body defense: '''400 - 425 - 450 - 500 (armor-grade steel) '''Main Turret Armor piercing rounds: '''KrM10 Pg 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 * '''Aim: D (all versions) * Range: 1000 (all versions) * vs Pers: 140 - 140 - 140 - 160 - 160 - 180 - 180 * vs Armor: '''900 - 950 - 1000 - 1050 - 1200 - 1350 - 1600 * '''Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: 2 * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Mortar rounds: '''KrM10 GmS 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 (used with the main gun) * '''Aim: C (all versions) * Range: 250 (all versions) * vs Pers: 150 - 160 - 220 - 240 - 260 - 280 - 300 * vs Armor: 200 - 210 - 250 - 270 - 290 - 310 - 330 * Area effect: yes (blast radius) * Maximum ammo: 1 * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 1 Machine gun: '''Ur pMG 71/2/3/4/5/6/7 * '''Aim: D (all versions) * Range: 200 (all versions) * vs Pers: 15 - 17 - 26 - 28 - 30 - 32 - 34 * vs Armor: 45 - 47 - 50 - 51 - 53 - 55 - 56 * Area effect: no * Maximum ammo: infinite * Status effects: none * Number of shots: 7 * Field of interception: 90 degrees on the front. Trivia *The Light Tank draws from a mix of the Soviet BT series ("BT" standing for the Russian term for "Fast Tank"), as indicated by the hull, and the Japanese Type 95 Ha-Go light tank, as indicated by its tracks and the turret's position. *The multiple turrets are reminiscent of interwar tank designs, as many tanks during this period were outfitted with multiple turrets to increase firepower, but none of them were used much due to mechanical problems. *To prevent their being destroyed by low-level scouts, the first two Light Tanks in the game have critical hit multipliers of 1.5 instead of the normal 10. This is why the Light Tank in Chapter 02: Retreat From Bruhl can take multiple hits to the radiator from the Edelweiss. *Despite the fact that it has a mortar next to the main turret, this is never used in gameplay, probably for mechanics reasons. Instead, it uses its main gun to fire a mortar round. *From all tanks in ''Valkyria Chronicles'', the radiator of the Light Tank pokes out the most, thus making it very easy to aim at the radiator from the sides. *The Light Tank's gun icon describes the round as "Pg," most likely standing for "Panzergranate" (German) or "Protivotankovoĭ granatoĭ" (Russian). *During the Selvaria DLC, you can command a low-level version of this tank, but it is so weak (2-3 shots will kill it completely and 1 grenade is enough to destroy its treads) that it cannot be used effectively for anything other than a base holder. The DLC tank also features a very weak and exceptionally inaccurate version of the Uranus (Its aiming circle is about half the size of the screen) and a weak cannon (Also inaccurate and is also weaker than the lances your lancers carry). The reason for this is probably due to the tank being equipped with tier 1 equipment while all your units are equipped with tier 4 equipment. *These tanks remain relatively unchanged in VCIII and look similar to their VC cousins, despite not having the side mounted turret due to game mechanics. * The Imperial Light Tank is the only mass-produced Imperial tank that appears in the animated adaptation of the game. Gallery Imperial Light Tanks.jpg|Color variations Imperial Tank.jpg Imperial Tanks.jpg 220.jpg 221.jpg 222.jpg Walkure A-L 2A pg.jpg|Light Imperial Tank 1 Walkure A-L 2B pg.jpg|Light Imperial Tank 2 Walkure A-L 3A pg.jpg|Light Imperial Tank 3 (note the additional side armor) Walkure A-L 4A pg.jpg|Light Imperial Tank 4 (note the additional turret armor) Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles Category:Imperial Tanks